Stay With Me
by jackandjill
Summary: A 17 year old girl cannot seem to find love and feels she has a heart of stone. But then she meets the newsies. Will her whole perspective on love change when she meets Jack Kelly?
1. Breakup and Get out

"I just didn't think it would work out anyway, kylie; even if I didn't have another girl." a boy standing across from her on the street said one night. 

"And there's no way we can fix this brian? After two long years, there's nothing we can do?" she asked, trying hard to hold back her tears. Her face turned red.

He shook his head. "No," and walked away, leaving her there.

She sniffed, and when he was out of sight, tears streamed down her face at what now appeared pale as snow.

She was cute. At seventeen years old, she had thin, dirty blond hair that fell two or three inches below her shoulders, and dark blue, almost gray eyes, like ice. But now her eyes were puffy.  
She was still standing on the dark streets of Manhatten, New York, past ten o'clock, which usually scared her. But she wasn't scared right now. All she could think about was Brian and what he had done to her. How could he leave her like that after they've been together for over two years? And for another girl. It seemed stuff like this was always happening to her. Was it them? She didn't think so. She thought it was deffinitly her in this case.

She sunk down against a building and cried, and cried, and cried some more. "What is wrong with me?" she thought to herself.

Though she didn't mean to fall asleep on the streets, she did anyway, without knowing. The next morning she slightly opened her eyes and the sun shone bright. She squinted, and then opened her eyes; jumping as she did so, a little boy's face was directly in front of her's.

"Hello miss," the boy said, giving her a wide smile. "Why are you sleeping against that building?"

"Umm...I didn't mean to. I accidently fell asleep here last night," she replied, looking around, not seeing much going on besides a few trollies and people going by.

"How can you accidently fall asleep curled up in a ball like that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, wondering why this little boy was questioning her like she was being interviewed.

"My name's Les," he said. "What's your name?"

"Kylie," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I've never even seen you around here before, Kylie. It looks to me like you could use a little help," he said, and started to walk off.

"No, really. I don't need any help. I'm fine. But thanks anyway," she yelled after him. But he just went on with what he was doing.

Kylie rubbed her eyes. She felt weak this morning.

A minute later, Les was back, followed by two other people.

"What's goin on, Les?" one of the boys asked Les. 

"Her name's Kylie!" Les said excitedly, pointing to her as if he had discovered bury treasure.

When the two boys spotted her, their eyes widened and they walked over to her with Les at their sides.

"Hey, are you alright ova there miss?" the taller of the two, asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok, thanks. I just fell asleep here last night," she said.

They raised their eyebrows and gave her a look.

"Why don't I give ya a hand there," the taller one said and he held his hand out for her to grab. "The name's Jack. Jack Kelly. I been around these parts for a long time and I ain't eva seen yous here."

"Yeah. Well I don't really get out much," she replied, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up. "Thanks," she said, smiling at the two.

"This is RaceTrack, a good buddy a mine," Jack said, patting Race on the back.

Race put his hand out to her to shake. "hey, nice ta meet ya," he said, smiling.

"You look like you had a rough night," Jack started. "Why dontcha come back to da lodgin house wid us?" he asked. 

"Well I dunno..." Kylie started. "Oh come on!" Jack butted in and took her by the arm, in the direction of what she guessed would be the lodging house.

"The boys are gonna love this goyle," Race whispered into Jack's ear.

"You're tellin me," he said. 


	2. Talking with Jack

"Are you sure it's ok?" Kylie asked as Jack and Race led her up the creaky steps of the lodging house.

"DUN WORRY ABOUT IT!" Race said in his heavy New York accent, taking another puff of his cigar.

"HEY FELLAS!" Jack yelled, and all of the boys looked up from what they were doing.  
Most of them were just sitting on the bunks, talking, or playing cards. Some of them filed over to where Jack and Race were standing.

"Hey cowboy!" some of the boys yelled back at him, not really paying attention or looking over.

"Wut is this boys? Wut, do you think me and Race came back to the lodgin house for nuttin?" Jack yelled to them, because they didn't notice Kylie.  
They all looked over at him and when they saw her, most of them rushed over to where they were standing.  
Jack smiled his little side-smile to Kylie. 

"hey guys" Kylie said to them all as they surrounded her. Jack introduced her to all of the boys.  
She could hear some of the older guys asking Jack where he had found her.

"Nice ta meet ya sweets," one of the older kids said to her.  
She smiled at him and when Jack saw this, he stood a little in front of Kylie, so the older kid was kind of pushed away.

"Ok here's the deal boys!" Jack yelled out. "Kylie here is gonna stay wit us for a few days"  
All of the boys started to hoot and cheer.

"A few days?" Kylie started, "I wasn't even planning on spending the night!"

Jack just brushed it off. "You aint got no where to go. And even if ya do, ya don't wanna be there. Am I right?" He smirked.

All of the boys started to file out of the lodging house.

"Time fer sellin papes!"

"Sellin papes?" Kylie asked Jack with a confused face.  
"That's the game," he said, as he Race handed him a big pile of newspapers.

"Thanks Race," Jack said to him.  
He handed Kylie half of the stack.  
"Le's go," Jack said as he grabbed her hand.

"So why were you really sleepin out on the streets like that if i've never even seen you around here before?" Jack asked her, curiously.  
She hesitated to answer him.  
"I dunno," she said as she looked at her feet as they walked side-by-side.  
"Now thats not a very good answer. kinda weak," he said, smirking at her.  
She smiled.  
"I don't know. It's like everytime, I'm always stuck in a moment. And it was never meant to be," she said.  
"Whattaya mean by that?" he asked.  
"I had this one boy for about two years. And he was like my everything," she started. Jack raised his eyebrows at her.  
"It just hurts. I hate myself for losing him. And dying doesn't really seem so cruel." She said.  
Jack looked at her. "You don't mean that," he said.  
She paused. "I know. But it just feels that way"  
He put his arm around her and she smiled.  
"You'll be ok. I got you know girl"  
"Thanks Jack. I probably woulda gona crazy if i was still by myself right now," she said.  
"Hey, no problem. But i just have one question for ya," he started.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"I know I told all da boys that yous was stayin for a few days, and i know i dont have any say ova how long yous stay. But... well...would yous stay wit us for atleast a few days?" he said, trying to be cool with his words.

Kylie looked up into Jack's big eyes. His hair was a little greasy but it looked good. She melted everytime she saw that smile go across his face. He fiddled with the red bandana tied around his nack until she answered him.

"Of course I'll stay longer. I don't think I could make myself leave anyway," she smiled.  
"So whataya say when we's done sellin papes, you come back to get some lunch wit me n the boys at Tibby's?" he asked.  
"I'd like that," she said, and when she did, Jack smiled and slowly took her hand, hoping she wouldnt pull back, which she didnt. 


End file.
